One Decision Leads To Many More
by RayNicole
Summary: With news from Lady Stark's sister Lord Stark makes a decision that affects his whole family. George Martin's world, I take no credit for his creation.
1. Deciding

Okay, the beginning is a mix of the book and series. The rest is my own idea with a twist on events. Not sure how long I will continue with this fic. Hope you all enjoy Credit of creation to George Martin of course 3

Catelyn Stark rushed to the fire to burn the letter from her sister. Ned moved to cover her naked body from the Maester's eyes. "What news?" He asked.  
"She has fled the capital," Catelyn turned to look at him while pulling the robe closer to her body, "She says Jon Arryn was murdered," She searched his face for his reaction before continuing, "by the Lannisters. She says the king is in danger."  
"She is fresh widow, Cat. She doesn't know what she is saying" Ned looked at his wife. Not sure whether what her sister had written her was true. Would the Lannisters risk killing the hand of the king? He was not sure. Jamie Lannister was not worth trusting. His twin sister Cersei, did she have what it took to kill an innocent man who was like a father to her husband, the King of the Seven Kingdom and Protector of the Realm.  
Catelyn shook her head, cutting him off, "Lysa's head would be on a spike right now if the wrong people had gotten that letter." Her eyes showed determination and trust in her sister's words. "Do you think she would risk her life, her son's life, if she wasn't certain that her husband was murdered?" Ned knew she had a point. Turning away from his wife, he rubbed his chin in thought as he idly walked to the window.  
Maester Luwin took a few steps forward and offered his council, "If this news is true and the Lannister's conspire against the throne, who but you can protect the king?"  
Catelyn turned to the Maester, "They murdered the last hand, now you want Ned to take the job?" Her voice shook with fear.  
Maester Luwin remained calm, "The king rode for a month to ask Lord Stark's help," He said to Lady Stark, "he is the only one he trusts." Ned kept his back to them, as he contemplated their words, "You swore the king an oath My Lord." The Maester reminded Ned.  
"He spent half his life fighting Robert's wars, he owes him nothing." Catelyn stared the Maester down before taking steps towards her husband, "Your father and brother rode south once, on a king's demand." There it was. Brandon. A constant scare between them, he would know what to do. Brandon was born for this, not Ned. What would his father have done? Ned was not sure.  
"A different time. A different king." Maester Luwin countered.

Ned turned slowly and faced the two. Catelyn's eyes were frightened, unsure of what his answer would be, while the Maester was calm and sure of his council. Ned stared at his feet before answering. Looking into his wife's eyes he saw the tears beginning to well, fearing what he was about to say. "Maester Luwin," Ned begun in his lord's voice, "I wish to speak with my wife alone. I will send for you in the morning with my orders for preparation."  
"Very good My Lord." The Maester bowed. Catelyn hung her head in defeat. Her shoulder's begun to shake as she covered her mouth in attempt to silence her sobs.

When the Maester had shut the door, Ned took his wife into his arms. "Cat, I must go. Maester Luwin is right. I will take Sansa, Arya and Bran…" Catelyn pulled back and stared at his face.  
"No. You can't take them from me Ned!" She pulled from his embrace, putting distance between them, the robe falling open.  
"Cat," Ned moved closer towards her and closed the robe as she stared into the fire. "What else am I to do? I swore an oath."  
"What of your oaths to me." She looked up at him, tears streaking her face, "Your oaths to your children. If you leave, you will split the family Ned. You rode out on his commands. Seventeen years ago you rode out with Robert Barratheon, you returned home with another woman's son. I can't do it Ned. I just can't!" She moved to the chair and collapsed onto it. Her face in her hands as her body shook from sobs. Ned looked into the fire, remembering the Targaryan's final days. He wasn't sure how long he had stood there, remembering and picturing a similar outcome for Robert. Would his family be at risk? Most definitely, his loyalties to Robert ran to deep. He looked to his wife; she had calmed slightly and now looking at her hands. He moved to kneel in front of her.  
"Cat," he took her hands into his own, "If I left, you can…. You must rule in my place. Show Robb the right way." She began to protest but he silenced her with his stern eyes. After all the years together, learning about one another, she had learnt to read his eyes. "I said if Cat. I may not. I said before that I belong in the North and not in the South. I belong here, with you and the children." Catelyn's eyes had softened and she smiled down at him. "I will speak to Robert on the morrow, ask if of Jon's death. I know you believe your sister right…"  
"I know Lysa is right, Ned." Determination returned to her eyes.  
"Family, duty, honour are the Tully's words, Cat. You are born to believe your family. You have a duty to them. I do not want you to speak of your sister's words to anyone. She is fresh widow and will believe anything. Let her calm down, let her think sense. If she writes again, than we will think more of it." Catelyn nodded and looked at their entwined hands.  
"So you will not leave?" she asked, still unsure of his intentions.  
Ned gave a small laugh, "No. I will let you tell him that I belong to you now." Catelyn smiled and left the chair to kneel beside him.  
"Thank you, Ned." She looked into his eyes and found love, solace and trust. Love did not just happen to them. There was no rushed passion and sneaking amongst the woods in their childhood. It grew on respect and trust within one another. Too this day, Catelyn trusted him with her life. If he left and did not return from the South, she did not know what she would do or who she would become. He was the rock of her life. Her life was built upon and around him. He centred her.  
"There is no need to thank me, Cat." He played with her hair that cascaded around her, "Let us go back to bed. I expect the morrow to be troublesome enough without enough rest." She let out a squeal as Ned, unexpectedly, scooped her into his arms. He gave her a grin. "There is still some unfinished business to attend to before though." Ned placed her on the bed and kissed her with a passion of a new lover. She relaxed under him and wrapper her arms around his neck.

It was sometime before they fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace; content in their surroundings and life. Neither wanted change, neither wished the other to go south and reopen wounds that were best left forgotten.


	2. Bran

Praying to the seven gods was a regular occurrence for Catelyn, but on this day she prayed the king would understand Ned's need to stay in Winterfell. She had hoped she talked him out of telling him during the hunt; she feared King Robert's reaction, but it was better to tell him sooner than later. Hoping the father had heard her plea for justice, Catelyn prayed to the mother, asking peace between the old friends. Also, she asked for Ned's seed to quicken and bless them with another child. They had spoken on the matter briefly and both agreed it would be better to have another babe before Winter Arrived. "Winter is coming. Best we have another babe sooner than later, Cat." He replied after she told him of her wishes. That night he had come to her and bedded her. Ned had always attempted to give her what she asked. He had the Sept built for her upon her arrival and gave her the warmest chamber in the castle. Now, he stayed with her and the children when he saw the grief it gave her when she thought of him leaving.

When she had finished her prayers to the Seven, she left to continue her duties. The people of Winterfell bustled around her speaking of the king and queen. Everyone was excited and commenting on the Queen's beauty and grace. Catelyn saw through the facade of the Queen, with help of her sister. No matter what Ned had told her the night before, she still believed Lysa was right about the Lannisters. Forcing the thought aside, Catelyn made her way to check the wines were appropriate for the dinner.

The day was ideal for hunting. No snow cover and the right light. Robb, Lord Eddard's eldest had stayed close to him while hunting. He threw a few glances at Prince Joffery who scowled at him back. Ned was amused by the resentment on both parties. Robert was ahead of everyone, his squire failing to keep up with the wine demand. Shaking his head, Ned trotted to where Robert had stopped. "Have you thought much on my request?" Robert asked before Ned had reached him. _Your request was more of a demand of me_, Ned thought.  
"How could I not?" He answered simply.  
Robert glared at him, "You won't do it will ya." It wasn't a question. Robert knew Ned resented the capital with his whole being.  
"I can't Robert, I am needed in the North. My wife and children…"  
"Wine!" Robert cut Ned off. "Don't give me your excuses." He reached for the wine and guzzled what remained. "What use are you here? Tell me that!" Before Ned could reply, Robert continued his rant. "Catelyn can rule Winterfell with Robb by her side, she is able. What does she have to say about this?" Ned looked to Robb who had spotted a deer. He looked a lot like Catelyn; the red hair, blue eyes. But he saw himself. The way Robb fought and dealt with matters. He also thought Robb had his stern expression. Catelyn had a much kinder expression. "Ned?" Robert had softened when he had not replied.  
"She does not wish for me to go, nor do I want to. We want another child. She fears for my safety. There… there was a rider in the night, from her sister." Robert's expression was of confusion. "They came with a letter saying Jon was murdered."  
"Lysa is fresh widow. She could be half mad. Nothing will harm you Ned. Jon Arryn died of a fever." Robert looked to his son. "Who did Lysa say murdered him?"  
"The Lannisters. She also says you are in danger." Robert looked at Ned.  
"I am a king, I am always in danger, Ned. The Lannisters didn't kill Jon. They hardly saw the man. He tended to my duties, ruled the kingdom while I drank and whored. For all we know, Lysa could have killed her husband. They were not like you and Cat. I don't think anyone else is. If you will not be hand, who should? I will be damned if I had another Lannister near me." Ned had not thought of a replacement.  
"Who else…" Ned was cut off by a rider approaching.  
"My Lord Eddard." The rider, Ser. Rodrick Cassel rode towards them. His face grave and weary, My Lord, you must…" he was out of breath.  
"What news?" Ned turned his horse and trotted to the exhausted man. Placing an hand on his shoulder to help him steady.  
Ser. Rodrick looked at Ned, "Bran… your lady wife… need you." Ned could no comprehend what had happened. He knew it wasn't good.  
"What has happened, Ned?" Robert moved towards them.  
"What of Bran and Lady Stark?" Ned asked serious.  
"Bran fell from a tower. Lady Stark is beyond grief. The boy may not live." Rodrick replied clearly.  
"Robb!" Ned called. Robb approached from the trees.  
"Yes, father?"  
"We must go back to Winterfell, Bran has fallen." With no other words, Robb spurred his horse into a gallop.  
"Ned." Robert put a hand onto his shoulder before he could leave. "I will find a meal for the night. Give my best to Cat for now. I will come to you both when we return." Ned nodded his head and followed his son to aid their family.

It had been Jory Cassel who gave her the news of Bran's fall. He approached her slowly, "M'Lady, may I have a word." She nodded at him and led him into a quiet room.  
"What is it? You look troubled." She had thought something had happened to his family.  
"I am M'Lady, you see…" He could not look her in the eye, "Brandon…"  
"Bran? What has happened to Bran?" She asked fearful."  
"He fell M'Lday." He looked to her and then to his feet.  
"Bran… fell. He never falls." She said breathless, "Where is he?"  
"Maester Luwin has had him taken to the sick room so he can help him there. He may not live they say, M'Lady._" _The words ran through her head _…may not live…_ she moved for the door and ripped it open running to Bran's chamber.

By the time she reached his door she was breathless and dreaded what was in the room. But, she stepped in. Now, she refused to leave. Ser. Rodrick had seen her when she arrived at Bran's chamber; he had tried to keep her out of the room. Blood covered his clothing and that only pushed her further into the room. She had not seen him since, in honest truth she did not care. She looked at Bran. He was broken and pale. Her little boy, fighting for his life and there was nothing she could do to help. Maester Luwin worked around her as he cleaned him. He did not protest against her presence, only worked in silence as she cried next to her son. Noise around the castle came through the window. She heard people yelling. It had sounded like Ned, but she could not tell. All she wanted to hear was Bran's shaky breathing. He winced as the Maester shed his clothing. He cut them and disposed of them. Hurried steps came from the stairs, "Cat?" She turned in time to see Ned come through the door. He stopped in the door way as he assessed the scene before him. His eyes fixated on his son's broken form. His legs out of shape and bruised. The Maester worked to clean them as best he could.  
"Ned?" Catelyn's voice was as broken as Bran's legs. He looked to his wife. Her eyes rimmed red from crying and her body shaking. Leaving the door way he moved to his wife. She did not have the strength to stand as he pulled her into his embrace. He took on all her weight and let her grieve. Ned did not voice his question, _Will he live?_ He just stared at his son, silent tears leaving his eyes. Catelyn pulled back slightly, footsteps came from the door. Ned turned to see their children pile into the room. Rickon was in Robb's arms. Ned took him from Robb as he came to his mother and held her tight. Sansa and Arya came up and held onto Catelyn as well.  
"He will live, won't he Maester Luwin?" Arya voiced.  
The Maester looked up, to reply, but Sansa cut her off, "Of course he will. The gods could not take his life." Catelyn let a sob rip from her chest. Robb eased her onto the chair as the last remaining strength left her.  
Arya glared at her sister, "I wasn't asking you! What would you know? You are just a stupid girl who goes after ugly Princes."  
"That is enough!" Ned raised his voice to break up their argument. "If the gods be good, they will spare his life. It is too soon to tell. Let the Maester work in peace." Ned stood next to Robb, "Take Rickon and the girls to ready for dinner."  
"Mother." Rickon squirmed in attempt to go to his mother. Catelyn whipped her tears away reaching for Rickon. Ned obliged and placed him in her arms. He wrapped an arm around her, letting her lean on him. He knew it was un-lordly behaviour, but he knew she had near no strength and who could expect her to. Ned only had the strength to stand because he knew Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya and Rickon needed him. Catelyn needed him and Bran needed all of them.  
"I will take the girls." Robb answered. "Rickon needs you both he does not understand what is happening." Robb said quietly. Ned nodded and watched as they left.

Once Robb had shut the door, so Bran could have privacy, the wolves began to howl. The Maester shut the window to block them out. There was silence in the room for a long time, too long for comfort. The Maester awkwardly shifted and looked them both in the eye. "There is little more I can do My Lord and Lady." He said gravely. "If he survives the night, he will live." _Gods be good,_ Ned thought to himself.  
"Ned," Catelyn voice was weaker than he had ever heard, "Take Rickon." He struggled to take Rickon from his wife, but when he did Catelyn knelt by the bed and took their son's hand. She whispered to him as she cried. "Please, Bran, my sweet, sweet boy… find your strength…" Ned noticed that Maester Luwin looked around the room awkwardly.  
"Maester Luwin," The Maester looked to him surprised of Ned's harsh tone, "take Rickon to old nan. Ask her to bathe him and ready him for dinner."  
"Yes, My Lord." The Maester said, nodding and understanding Ned's need to be alone with his wife. Rickon didn't struggle after Ned told him that he will come down for him after he takes care of a few things.

When he was alone with Catelyn he looked out the window, wondering how Bran could have possibly fell. He never fell. He climbed as soon as he walked and knew each of the building. It became quiet after a while. Turning, Ned saw that Catelyn had cried herself into a sleep. Sighing, he walked to her side. Pushing the hair from her eyes, Catelyn stirred but did not wake. She still held Bran's hand. It was pale against his mother's complexion. _The North in him, he is built for the winter,_ Ned thought. He brushed Bran's hair out of his face, "You will wake. You must." Ned whispered it was then that he let his tears fall; his wife sleeping exhausted from crying by their son's side that is given one night to fight between life and death. He was too young, not even a man grown. Ned knew he cannot leave their side. He was needed home.


	3. Attempt to Be Strong

Ned woke in his chambers alone and weary from the past week. The events slowly crept from the depths of his mind to the front; telling King Robert he had chosen to stay in Winterfell and Bran falling. He remembered the look on his wife's face before crying herself to sleep. Ned tried to move her from the room but she woke and yelled at him, refusing to leave Bran's side. He tried again in the morning, but still she fought until all he could do was leave the room. All he wanted was for her to rest for her own sake. There was little they could do for Bran now. The worst was over. Maester Luwin had reassured them that if gods be good, Bran will wake. Even after the words left the Maester's mouth, Catelyn held onto Bran's hand. The words she spoke echoed in his head, "_What type of mother would I be if I left his side for my own comfort, when he could wake alone and broken?_" Her voice trembled from the little strength she had. She at least let him hold her before he bid her goodnight. It pained him to leave her alone, but he still had to run the castle and assure King Robert's party was tended to with proper courtesy.

King Robert had come and given his condolences, his wife, Cersei Lannister, accompanied him with a polite smile and the custom courtesy. Catelyn put her grief aside and thanked them kindly. Once they had left, her grief over came her and she cried once more. Ned had starred out the window lost on how to protect his wife from her pain.

This morning, Ned made his way down to the Great Hall with a purpose, to set things right, at least what he could. He paused as he entered the room. His five children sat at the high table quietly eating. It appeared as if winter had pierced them all to the bone. Robb and Jon sat with a piece of bread tearing it slowly to pieces, their eyes glazed over. Sansa, a true born lady, who usually could spread her love and warmth, had none to spare. Arya, chin resting on her fist stabbed the table with her fork, while Rickon sat with his back to the table and starred at his feet. He stumbled as he walked down the few stairs, he doesn't take his eyes off them as they look at him with no cheer, "Father." Rickon reached for him desperately. Lifting his youngest into his arms, Ned held him close as he touches Sansa's face. "Where is the Southern warmth that you inherited from your mother?"  
Sansa looked to him with slight resentment, "How could anyone have any warmth while Bran fights for his life." She lowered her eyes, "He never falls." She whispered, barely audible for her father to catch.  
"Never." Robb said, "I have seen him climb this castle and its surrounding walls a thousand times, a thousand times father. He has not fallen once!" Ned met his son's eyes. A slight fire ignited before it extinguished.  
Arya and Jon had not made to speak. Jon starred at Arya with deep concern as she stabbed the table repeatedly.  
"I have attempted to make her stop." Septa Mordane commented.  
Ned looked at the poor woman with pity, "It's okay, I release you from your duties today Septa. I think we must stick to ourselves for today."  
The Septa bowed, "I understand My Lord."  
"Arya," Ned addressed his youngest daughter. She was almost the twin of his sweet sister, Lyanna. She paused in her motion and looked to him. Her sadness almost engulfed him, "Have you gone to see your mother this morning."  
She screwed her face up, "No. I was told to come straight here! I wasn't allowed to see Bran. He was all I could think about, I couldn't sleep. Even Nymeria stayed awake all night! He never falls!" She yelled.  
"Arya!" Ned turned to see his wife walk down the stairs of the Great Hall. She still held grace and beauty, but Ned knew that she was weaker, her face gaunt and her eyes hallow. Maester Luwin aided her steps as she began to stumble, "You know better than to raise your voice while speaking to your father."  
"Well, it's true. You have seen him climb." Arya's voice became high in exasperation to defend her actions.  
Catelyn reached the table and seated carefully, "I have. But Bran…" She cast her eyes down briefly, "He has made it this far, the gods have been good."

Ned seated Rickon down before taking his seat next to his wife. He placed a hand on her knee to grab her attention silently. "I had not expected you to-"  
Catelyn squeezed his hand in return, "We will speak later, my love."  
For the moments Ned and Catelyn tended to their other children. Even Jon was included at times, though he distanced himself by shying away when spoken to. Lady Stark watched him with pitiful eyes. Though, she wished it had been Snow to fall, rather than her Bran, she knew Ned would not tolerate her remarks on his bastard child. She willed her memories of learning of Snow's existence and the night she asked of Ashara Dayne, she couldn't help but withdrawing her hand from her husband's. "Sansa, Arya it is time for your lessons." She stood from the table. Ned reached for her hand but she pulled further away, as part of her grief filled her again.  
"My Lady, I have excused Septa Mordane from her duties today." Ned called. Catelyn turned to face him. He stood and walked to her, "They need to be with us, mainly you. Rickon needs you Cat, as well as the girls."  
She stared into his eyes before replying, "Is this your command, My Lord?"  
Confusion washed over his face, "No… Cat," Ned looked to his children before replying, "it is no command, but I will not have Sansa and Arya attend their lessons when they are in grief." Catelyn cast her eyes down to the floor, "Cat, I wish to speak with you in private. Meet me in my chambers, I will follow in short." He lifted her face to see her eyes, "Do not carry burdens alone, My Love." She gave a small smile before heading to his chambers.

Once she entered his chambers, she sat in front of his light fire. A few tears left her eyes as she thought of Bran lying in a bed, helpless, "_Why my babe? He is sweet and caring, why must he suffer for other's faults. Is this punishment for my treatment of Jon Snow?" _She thought on the bastard and his resemblance of Ned. She wanted a babe that looked like his father, she tried, she prayed yet Arya was the closest she had gotten. Ned broke her thoughts on the matter as he entered the room. Their eyes met for a short while. Time froze as they searched the other for answers to the worries. "Where are the children?" she asked.  
"There are with Robert, he is leaving in a short while." His voice flat.  
"How short?" She queried.  
"On the morrow, actually. Benjen leaves with them, he will return to Castle Black to resume his duties."  
"He took an oath." Ned stiffened, at her words. He looked at the window, watching Robb and Jon practice their swordsmanship with Robert. She walked to stand next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Catelyn spied Tyrian Lannister eyeing Snow in thought. "What troubles you, my love?"  
"Jon," He wrapped his arms around her, still watching his two eldest, "He wishes to take the black." Catelyn looked at the boy, astounded.  
"Will you let him go?" she whispered.  
"How can I not? He is nearly a man grown. I want him to stay, Cat. But, is there a place for him here? I know you hold no love for him, but he is my flesh and blood." Catelyn thought on Ned's words. She could hear the sadness in his voice as he questioned Snow's place at Winterfell. There was plenty for the boy to go, but that was the issue, he was only a boy. She wanted him gone, the constant reminder of Ned's un-honourable act when at war with Robert in the rebellion. But, was it fair to let Snow leave when they had nearly lost their son. Could she make the decision for Ned, to send away a boy away to a place that knows no love! Catelyn looked at Snow, he fought well. His movements swift and sure, almost winning against her own son. She wondered what Ned saw. Was it his two sons, or was it a battle for life at the hands of an enemy. Could he hear a war around them?

Catelyn walked away, to warm herself near the fire. Starring into the flames as she spoke, "I do not want him here, Ned." She said shakily. He turned and stared at her, his eyes burned into her.  
"So you will have me send him to the wall, like a boy not wanted in his home?" His voice was like ice wind, whipping against her bare skin, "How can you be so callous, Catelyn!"  
"He is a bastard, Ned. He does not belong here amongst your trueborn children." Immediately regretting her words, she spun away from him once she caught his glare.  
"Jon is my flesh and blood; his parentage is none of your concern." Catelyn's shoulders slumped in defeat. She was tired of this child being a division between them, as well as her betrothal to Ned's brother, Brandon. If she could have them no existent, well, there was no point wasting a prayer. A tear fell down her cheek and a sob escaped her lips. "Cat?"  
"I need to check on Bran." She left the room swiftly, without looking back.

Once in the safety of the sickroom, Catelyn knelt by her son's side and cried. Willing him to wake in her presence. "Please, Brandon, wake up. My sweet one, come back to me." She stroked his face. His cold skin felt soft and delicate beneath her touch. The door opened, but she did not turn.  
"Lady Stark." Catelyn stood and curtsied to the young Prince, Jofferey.  
"Your Grace. This is a surprise." She gave a small smile.  
"Yes. My Uncle sent me to pay my respects. How does your son fair?" The boy sent her teeth on edge. His pompous demeanour made her sick. In truth, he was nothing like Robert.  
"He is as well as can be expected, my prince." She gave a weak smile.  
He glance over at Bran, before nodding with a scowl, "Hmmm, I will have him in my prayers." He looked away, glancing at anything but her, "Lady Stark." He half-heartedly bowed and left the room.  
Catelyn turned back to her son and rested her head on the bed. It was not long before sleep took her again.


End file.
